This project is being performed as part of the Multicenter Maternal Fetal Medicine Units Network whose long term objective is to design and implement randomized controlled clinical trials to address those conditions which contribute significantly to poor pregnancy outcome. The TRH project, designed to assess TRH in prevention of lung disease, has been discontinued because of difficulty in identifying qualified patients. Participation in future MMFMUN projects is anticipated.